The Story of Bray Wyatt
by mkpunk
Summary: Everyone has been talking about Bray Wyatt. Everyone wants to know where he came from and who he is. This is his story. Looking for someone to take over the story.
1. The Prelude

I got a question for you, do you know who I am? My name is Bray Wyatt. Do you know why I am here? Do you know why I am and how I got here?

I started as a man you might know. During NXT Season 2, I was known as Husky Harris. I was know as the tank with a Ferrari engine. While I didn't win, I made an impact, enough of one to be accepted into the Nexus along with Michael McGuillicutty. However that was not long for the world.

After CM Punk became the leader of the Nexus, I became a follower of his however when he started to feud with Randy Orton did things change. Heading into WrestleMania when Punk was set to face Orton. On RAW I faced Orton. If I won, I could stand with my leader but I failed.

That night I lost to Randy Orton and was punted in the head. That punt took me out for nearly two years. During this time I spent time in a hospital bed suffering from the after effects of my concussion.

While getting treated for my concussion I found the truth. There is no such things as heroes anymore. Monsters are real. Judgement day is coming and I am the reaper. I am the eater of this world. I went and looked for men to stand with me. Lost souls who see that end is coming. Lambs that know the future is a dark place.

I went across the US looking for people like these. I found a man name Eli who was my first follower. He was on the NXT season with me when I was Husky Harris. However he was not long for the world and he is no longer with us. But I didn't stop at there. Instead I took it in stride. I continued my travels to find followers.

My next stop took me to Butte, MT. I met a tall truck driver. His name was Luke. The guy would become my first son. In Minneapolis, I found my second son Erick. Erick was another tall individual but he was lamb. Together I led them around and preached about the end of the world.

In May 2013, I knew it was time to reach a new platform. Once again, I would return to the WWE but with my new followers. People thought I was demented but I know the truth. The truth that people don't want to hear. The world is coming to an end and I am its savior. Now is the time that I save this world. Destroy the monsters that have killed off all the heroes we once held dear.

Are you scared?


	2. Chapter 1: Punted

For you to understand why I am the way I am now, I must take you back to the beginning. The date is January 31st 2011. The night before was my first Royal Rumble. I entered at number 9 and I helped my leader in Nexus CM Punk. That was until The Great Khali eliminated me. At least CM Punk lasted a while in the match.

On top of that I helped The Miz keep the WWE title by beating Randy Orton. The Nexus ruined the Viper's chance at getting back his title. It was all a part of Punk's plan. Except he hasn't told any of us what his reasoning was. Not that he needed to. I mean he is the leader. Anytime Wade Barrett who was the original leader of The Nexus and brought Michael McGillicutty into the group to replace Darren Young and Skip Sheffield. told us why he had a plan, it would blow up in our face like having John Cena as a part of the Nexus. That just nearly destroyed the group. Thank God, he is no longer on RAW, I couldn't stand him after a few weeks...

Tonight CM Punk tells me that Michael and I are up for a tag title shot. We are set to face champions Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov. We won a match against them last week. What jokes, Santino is not a serious wrestler and his partner... well let's just say he is as graceful as a bull in a china shop. Michael and I could handle them in our sleep. We'll be champions in no time and bring the belts back to The Nexus. Punk will be proud.

I smile to myself as I get my gear out so I can change for my match.

* * *

It's time for our match Michael pushes me and I push him back. We are ready for our chance. We will prove that The New Nexus is better than the old one ran by Wade Barrett. Santino and Kozlov are being led to the ring by Tamina. I have no idea why Tamina is with him. She could do so much better than him.

They enter first and then we walk out to "We Are One." Little do I know this will be the last time that I come out to that song...

Michael starts off but easily loses the advantage for us. It wasn't until I got in there that The New Nexus took over working on Santino. Then Kozlov enters and he goes through me. After Michael blocks a pinfall, Santino gets tagged in and ails me with the Cobra and beats me. God do I hate that move. After the match Randy Orton runs out and attacks Michael and myself. He drops Michael with the RKO and then drops me with an RKO. He was getting ready to punt me when my leader CM Punk came out.

Punk warned Orton not to punt me. I don't want the punt but I understand his rage. He lost the WWE title match because of us. But Punk warns Orton that he will face the wrath of the Nexus if he punts me. I think Orton is a reasonable man. I am still recovering and on my hands and knees when all of a sudden I am knocked out with a kick to the temple. I don't know what happened next because I was knocked out cold and woke up a week later not knowing where I was. I guess it was a hospital bed but I was so disoriented from being knocked out that I couldn't tell.


	3. Chapter 2: Recovery Begins

I awoke a while later. I had no idea where I was or who I was. I recognize this is a hospital that I am in but I don't now where I am at all. Nobody is in my room whether it is a guest or a nurse. I don't know how long I was knocked out. All I know is that I was taken out and left broken. I can barely move. I am half out of it and my head hurts so bad that I feel sick. I know I have a headache. It is just pounding. I fall back asleep.

* * *

In my slumber I see a woods with a man in a jumpsuit like you would see a garbage man wearing a lamb mask and another guy who looks like a truck driver wearing a wife beater and a pair of torn up blue jeans. Me, I am standing with my arms out in a Jesus Christ pose with a straw hat on my head, a Hawaiian shirt and white slacks. I stand there with my eye closed just soaking it in I notice a few others who stand there praising myself including a girl in a sundress. I like this feeling.

* * *

This dream ends when I awake again. The nurses have brought me dinner. I guess it is Wendsday, two days after getting knocked out with a Randy Orton punt to the head. I have no idea what injuries I have. I know my head hurts bad but I start eating. Hopefully this food makes me feel better. However one taste of the poorly cooked chicken and rice and I feel sick. not like before when I woke up. I gut through the meal because I know the nurses want me to eat it all. After the leave I decide to fall back asleep. Hopefully my stomach issues pass just like my headache earlier.


	4. AN: Apologies

I apologize to everyone who is enjoying this story but I do not have the time to fully do this story anymore. I just started a job two weeks ago and I do not have the time to do that as well as the two other stories I am doing. If you liked my Bray Wyatt story, I suggest reading "Do You Have the X Factor" (under Camp Rock) and "Keely in The Future" (under Phil of the Future) if you are into those fandoms.

If anyone wants to take over this story, I am fine with it.

Once again, I am sorry but I don't have the time to continue this story. I hope everyone understands.


End file.
